Arts
by Cyunha
Summary: kesalahan terbesar orang tua telah membuang anak seindah itu. tak ada keindahan yang patutnya di dustakan. keindahaan ini begitu sempurna. 'mengapa harus hyung yang mendapatkan semuanya, aku mencintainya hyung'. ChanBaek, HunSoo, HunBaek


**_Arts_**

 ** _capt 1_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim_**

 ** _lets enjoy reading~_**

Riuh kebahagian dari setiap insan, kecil tua muda pria maupun wanita terdengar merdu. Teriakan kebahagian tertera di dalamnya. Senyuman tulus dan rasa penat yang bercampur dengan kebahgian itu terlihat manis. Balon-balon terpegang erat oleh anak kecil dari penjuru kota, bersama orang tuanya menikmati liburan musim panas yang bahkan sebentar lagi akan habis. Pria kecil disana memegang erat balon merah dengan sebuah eskrim meleleh di sela-sela bibirnya. Ia duduk bersama sang ibu yang diam seribu bahasa ia melirik sedikit anaknya lalu ia berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi si kecil.

"maafkan eomma ya," sang ibu dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka itu mengusap rambut si kecil dengan lembut

"eomma tak salah apapun" gumam sikecil imut itu

"ne kau benar" wanita dewasa itu tersenyum getir wajahnya menampilkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. "eomma akan membeli sesuatu dulu ya" sang eomma merapihkan pakaian si kecil ia mencium kening si kecil sebelum akhirnya ia pergi. Pergi dan bahkan entah sampai kapan ia akan kembali.

…

Pagi itu 12 tahun setelahnya pria dengan helaian coklat bangun dengan peluh yang berlimpah. Ia terduduk di kasurnya ia meminum air di meja nakasnya. Lalu menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"selamat pagi dad, mom" sapa pria lengkap berpakaian seragam itu, "appa, apa hari ini aku ada jadwal?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyuapkan sarapannya

"kau harus pemotretan hari ini di studio kim" ucap sang ayah

"hmm appa, aku ingin kau libur hari ini. Bersenang-senanglah dengan eomma ne" pria berseragam itu memberikan dua buah tiket nonton untuk sang ayah

"ya Baekhyun-a kita sudah tua mana mungkin filmnya seperti ini" teriak sang eomma

"tidak, Lay eomma dan Kris appa adalah pria yang tak akan pernah tua" ungkap Baekhyun.

"sa aku berangkat ya"

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pria berumu 18 tahun yang sedang di gandrungi oleh seluruh remaja Seoul bahkan korea atau lebih dari itu. Pria itu sedang berada di puncak ketenaran, tawaran iklan dan film terus membanjirinya. Ia hidup dengan pasangan pria yang mengadopsinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia bahagia walau hidup dengan dua pria yang saling mencintai Kris Wu dan Zhang Yixing. Ia menganggap kedua orang tuanya adalah hal berharga yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ia kini mengendarai mobilnya untuk menuju sekolah yang membimbingnya. Motonya adalah bekerja setelah sekolah, ia tak akan menerima penawaran pekerjaan apapun saat jam sekolah.

"sepertinya sepulang sekolah aku harus ke dokter minseok" gumamnya, ia menunggu lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Ia memandang sisi kanannya yang terdapat sebuah poster besar dengan gambar seorang gadis berumur dengan produk kecantikan yang ia iklankan. Pria itu tersenyum getir lalu kembali menyetir menuju sekolahnya.

Sekolah pagi ini sangat riuh melihat kedatangan Baekhyun yang turun dari mobilnya. Baekhyun itu manis dan tampan berbarengan tak sedikit wanita yang menggilainya dan jangan lupakan tak sedikit pula pria yang mengaguminya. Termasuk anak pemilik sekolah yang saat ini memerhatikan Baekhyun dari atap gedung sekolah. Pria tinggi dan tampan itu tersenyum miring melihat interaksi Baekhyun pada semua siswa. Baekhyun adalah pria yang sebetulnya tak memperdulikan lingkungan sekolahnya bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengenal teman sekelasnya sama sekali. Saat instirahat ia akan berada di perpustakaan membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik. Tak sedikit orang yang akan mengabadikan moment saat pria kecil itu di perpustakaan atau bahkan diruang musik. Semua bahkan tertarik padanya tak sedikit yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun Sunbae.." teriak gadis berseragam dengan tulisan 1-c di lengan kananya

"ne?" tanyanya lagi

"sunbae bukannya kita ada kelas musik sekarang?" Tanya si kecil, Baekhyun mengikuti kelas musik yang bisa diikuti oleh seluruh siswa di sekolahnya.

"ah benarkah, kalau begitu mari bersama keruang musik" ajak Baekhyun.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan musik yang cukup lama suara bel makan siang berbunyi, Baekhyun membawa bekal yang disiapkan oleh sang ibunda itu menenteng hingga atap sekolah. Ini adalah tempat paling nyaman baginya dari segala tatapan dan pertanyaan seluruh siswa. Ia memandangi pemandangan di luar sekolah dari atap melihat bagaimana para pria asik dengan bola merahnya. ia memandangi layar persegi di telapak tangannya yang menampilkan beberapa berita tentang seorang wanita sedikit paruh baya yang tertulis bahwa ia akan segera menikah.

"menikah,hmm" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, lalu meninggalkan makanan yang tergeletak di kursi dekat atap itu. Pria yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menutup pintunya.

"mengapa ada pria secantikmu sih" gumamnya.

….

"bagaimana kencanmu appa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya melalui cermin mobilnya.

"aku merasa berumur 17 tahun kau tau" ucapnya

"hahah appa memang masih muda, aku sayang appa" Baekhyun memeluk kris lalu turun dari mobilnya "tak usah di jemput aku akan ke Park store untuk tanda tangan kontrak" ucap Baekhyun melalui jendela.

"Selamat siang" sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkuk pada kru yang bertugas

"ah uri Baekhyunie…" teriak PD-nim sambil membawa gundukan kertas "kau manis seperti biasanya" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil "ah ini ilustrasi pemotretan hari ini" PD-nim memberikan tumpukan kertas bergambar

"ne.." jawab Baekhyun, ia memasuki ruang rias dan segera berganti pakaian.

"selamat siang semuanya" seorang wanita dengan balutan busana musim dinginnya sambil membawa beberapa pelastik di tangannya. "aku membawakan minuman untuk semuanya" setelahnya terdengar banyak pujian untuknya. Baekhyun hanya melirik dari ekor matanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata.

"aku rasa aku tak salah membaca nama artis yang akan berperan sebagai ibuku di pemotretan hari ini" gerutunya

"ah benar, aku belum bilang ya. Kalau Kim Seo Hee tidak bisa melakukannya, karena ia tiba-tiba harus di larikan ke rumah sakit karena sakit" ucap sang piñata rias.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberap nomor di ponselnya

"Kyung, aku mau kau datang ke Studio Kim ya. Ayahku sedang tak mengantarku"

 _"wae? Apa ada yang penting hingga kau minta aku untuk menemanimu?"_ setelahnya terdengar bunyi printer dan ketikan

"ne, kau tau alasannya jika kau sudah datang kemari" setelahnya hubungan teleponnya terputus. Baekhyun memasang headphone di telinganya karena sungguh mendengar suaranya saja membuatnya ingin pergi dari ruangan ini. Terlebih wanita itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"min yeong-a aku ingin tidur sebentar ya, jika kyungsoo atau pemotretan sudah mulai bangunkan aku" Yeong-ie mengangguk mengerti, wanita di sebelahnya hanya menatap sendu Baekhyun, Baekhyunpun menutup matanya perlahan.

…

"tuan park, anak anda sudah berada di Seoul saat ini" ucap sekretarisnya

"benarkah? Ia sudah mendarat?" tanyanya girang

"iya tuan. Apa tuan ingin langsung menemuinya?" Tanyanya lagi

"tidak aku akan bertemunya di rumah nanti. Aku merindukannya sungguh. Aku harap ia tidak kecewa dengan pilihanku" pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan dilain tempat pria tinggi dengan balutan jaket kulit, jeans ketat dan kaca mata hitam sambil menarik kopernya berjalan mendekati salah satu mobil yang sudah di sediakan sang ayah untuk menjemputnya.

"cuaca dingin yang hangat" ungkapnya sambil menatap matahari yang tepat berada di atasnya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil saat bertemu dengan PD-nim, lalu ia segera menemui Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun-a aku sudah datang" ucap Kyungsoo berbisik sambil melirik pada wanita disebelahnya.

"hmm" baekhyun bergumam, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati temannya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"kau tidak salah, So Dan Bi ada disini, ibumu ada disini" ucapnya pelan

" _shut up Kyung_ , dia bukan ibuku kau tau" ucap Baekhyun kesal tetapi tetap menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar wanita di sebelahnya, ya walau si wanita sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"sa Baekhyun mohon bantuannya" ucapnya setelah menyelesaikan sesi make up" Baekhyun dengan terpaksa membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil. Setelahnya Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil melihat sesi pemotretan yang diisi kecanggungan tapi tetap berlangsung secara professional. Baekhyun benci ibunya setelah ia di telantarkan di taman bermain seorang diri dan bahkan ibunya tak ada niat sama sekali untuk mencarinya lagi setelah ia tau bahwa ibunya menjadi orang yang digemari banyak orang dan menjadi seorang artis papan atas ia bertekad pada umur 11 tahun untuk menjadi artis dan bertemu pada ibunya. Tetapi alih-alih menjadi artis sudah tercapai Baekhyun bahkan tak sama sekali di anggap. Pada saat itu ibunya berkata ia itu belum menikah atau bahkan anakpun ia tak punya. Ia benci ibunya, ia benci saat ia sama sekali tidak diinginkan. Tetapi kini Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixinglah kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Pemotretan selesai setelah memakan waktu 2 jam, Kyungsoo bahkan keluar gedung untuk membelikan _bubble tea_ dan beberapa cemilan.

"terima kasih atas kerja samanya" semuanya membungkuk seraya berterima kasih.

"Baekhyun-a, ini untukmu! Aku membelikannya" Dan Bi menyodorkan sebotol minumannya.

"tidak terima kasih" awalnya sinis lalu tersenyum kecil "aku sudah punya" ucapnya sambil menyeruput _bubble tea_ miliknya. "ayo Kyung aku mau pulang" Dan Bi hanya melihat kepergian Baekhyun, entah kenapa terselip rasa bersalah pada pria kecil itu.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku mobil van miliknya di susul dengan helaan nafas dan hempasan tubuh sahabatnya. Ia menyuruput minumannya sambil menutup matanya mengenang bagaimana indahnya dahulu sejak kecil.

"aku sudah berusaha untuk tak bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun ini, nyatanya takdir sedang mempermainkanku" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan iba. Ia tahu bagaimana cerita kehidupannya, 8 tahun dengannya membuatnya mengerti akan kesedihan kesenangan bahkan hal terkecilpun ia tahu, seperti ia takut terhadap petir atau bahkan kebenciaannya terhadap mentimunpun ia tahu.

"Baek kau yakin tak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

"ya aku tak apa, hyung ayo jalan" pinta Baekhyun.

..

Pria tinggi dengan jaket kulit itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memandang apartemennya takjub.

"pilihan si pak tua itu tidak buruk juga" pria itu memakai kembali kacamatanya lalu menggeret koper besar yang ia bawa dari Cannada. Pria tinggi itu menggunakan headset dengan volume tinggi. Ia menekan tombol di samping pintu lift, menunggu sebentar karena lift sedang berada di lantai empat. Selang beberapa lama akhir pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan hoodie kebesaran dan kacamata bulatnya siap untuk keluar, setelah pintu lift terbuka sempurna pria itu berjalan melewati pria tinggi itu. seakan musik dengan volume tinggi itu tak terdengar atau bahkan waktu seakan berhenti ia terus memperhatikan pria berhoodie itu.

 _Tuhan keindahan mana yang aku harus dustakan, indah sekali ciptaanmu ini_

` _ting`_ suara pintu lift yang tertutup membangunkannya dari lamunan, pria berhoodie itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"astaga astaga astaga kenapa secantik itu ya, aku baru melihat wanita secantik itu" ungkapnya kembali memencet tombol lift.

…

Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah sakit besar di pinggiran kota, kacamata dan topi hitam serta tudung hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya sukses menipu puluhan mata yang melihatnya. Ia harus menemui dokter minseok ia mulai bermimpi buruk lagi. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu memandang setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dengan selang inpusan yang ditenteng olehnya. Baekhyun miris melihatnya betapa kesakitannya orang-orang itu.

"tuan Wu" Baekhyun menoleh pada perawat cantik yang memanggil nama depannya, Baekhyun membenarkan letak hoddienya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan dokter Minseok.

"selamat sore Baekhyun-a" sapa Minseok lalu matanya seolah meminta perawatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "ku fikir apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Baaekhyun tampak membuka tutup kepala dan maskernya, helaian rambut yang berantakan menampakan keindahaan yang tak diduga.

"obatku habis, akhir-akhir ini aku kembali melihat mimpi yang sama lagi" Minseok memandang pasien sekaligus sahabatnya ini dengan iba.

"sudah 13 tahun setelah kejadian itu, kau masih mengingatnya?" Baekhyun merunduk

"aku…. Aku hanya benci ayahku, rasa benci itu belum juga runtuh terlebih si wanita jalang itu memunculkan wajahnya di hadapanku"

"Baek dia ibumu" Baekhyun membuang muka

"dia bukan ibuku, ibuku hanya Yixing Eomma tidak ada lagi, Minseok-hyung berikan aku obatnya lagi"

"kau sudah terlalu banyak minum obat itu Baek, aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu"

"Bahkan jika aku menghentikan meminum obat-obatan ini aku akan lebih sakit hyung," Baekhyun menggunakan kacamatanya lagi

"kau masih takut dengan air?" Tanya Minseok

"hanya jika aku tenggelam" Minseok terlihat menyiapkan beberapa obat-obatan untuk Baekhyun

"gunakan ini jika kau benar-benar kembali memimpikannya" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia beranjak dan meraih knop pintu hingga suara minseok terdengar untuk menahannya sekejap

"ayahmu tahun ini bebas" tatapannya kosong, lalu Baekhyun menarik knop pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.


End file.
